Robarate's Circumcision - an Anti-Rabid Fanbasesdom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: Java McMan Fucking Eliminates Fucking British Fucking Inferiority Fucking.


Java McMan strolled down the streets of Anti-Rabid Fanbases, or ARF, for short. Java was a tall, slender man with the head of E.T. and a nice, silken cerulean cloak. He donned clogs of gold which stepped on the polished marble streets with encrusted flakes of real gold. Along the road was several illustrious fountains spewing out elegant gushes of cyan water. Ahead, in the distance, lay the ARF Senate. Java was wayward with big news for the senators.

As Java pushed open the great doors of the Senate Hall, in there was a ring of stand, in which very prodigious members all sat. They were discussing the relations with TPNG and what they should offer to King Stephen to try and ally them. Some senators offered slaves, others chose cellars and cellars of the official FNaF drink. Some senators cho- "Hello everybody," Java spoke out among the crowds. "I've some new information about Carterlennon." Carterlennon; the notorious military leader of Troll Punisher Ninja Gear, or TPNG, for short. Java approached the center table and laid down several books and documents in one big heap. "I've got news from one of my alts that Carterlennon is calling upon several TPNG members to create alts and get into ARF. I demand that we lock our borders completely until the wave of alts ends. Immediately." Everybody in the senate hushed for a moment, then somebody, known as Raven the Shitposter spoke up. "But, Java McMan,"Raven asked. "Wouldn't that prevent people from exiting and lead to inner riots among our own people? Your demands are simply illogical." Java threw his finger up at Raven. "Shut the hell up Raven or I demod you." Ravel sat back down quietly. "K." He replied.

Razvan stood up and told the leader, Java, to obtain Robarate and bring him back. Java agreed to these terms, left the Senate Hall, and quickly sprinted down the streets to Robarate's house. Robarate's house featured a bland, British themed architect. It's cultural influence dulled Java. "God, British people don't only have the shittiest country and people in the whole world, their houses even suck too!" Java said to himself. He entered the cedar log door which came from Hillary Clinton's visit to Cedar Rapids (Hillary was a major acquaintance to Anti-Rabid Fanbases). Java ran into the house, shouting for Robarate. He went up the stairs and into his bedroom (where Robarate usually was if he was in his house). Upon opening the door, he saw Robarate masturbating. Robarate quickly pulled up his blankets. The image of Rob's penis was like a photograph in Java's memory. It was disfigured, unattractive, and had foreskin. "YOU'RE UNCIRCUMSICED!" Java shouted in disbelief.

Robarate looked at Java and smiled a fake grin of retribution. Instead of forgiving him, Java peered at Robarate's disfigured British teeth, His uneven, freaky and bushy eyebrows, and his greasy British skin. Java threw Rob off the bed and looked back at the bed as it collapsed. It was shoddy British "craftsmenship." Java then too Robarate and threw him through the weak and cloudy-glassed British window as Rob fell into a Chipotle. Java jumped down and landed on Rob in the Chipotle, which was where Hillary Clinton was, except nobody noticed her. Java dragged Rob out of the Chipotle and to the senate as he gripped onto Robarate's degenerated, greasy ear. As Java entered the building, he threw Robarate onto the certer table.

Hillary, eating her taco bowl with gauc, watched the two fight. She saw Robarate's micro, disfigured penis with a large distaste. She called Bill. Java and Rob kept fighting as LivFoxyTardis, a FNaF rabbi, walked in. She saw Rob's penis, she lusted for it. The senators forced the two to stop fighting. Then they all looked at Liv.

Liv was so frightened by all the senators staring at her. Even the disgusting British Clown Slobarate stared at her in awe. Liv was so anxious that her Dead eye came back to life. Java whipped at his banhammer from his pocket and threw it at Liv, immediately hitting her over the great ARF wall that the President of the ARF Union, Donald J Trump, built, which has pure American Strength an not Disgusting Cheap Brtifag Architecture. Java then went back to Rob and ripped out his giant pair of diamond scissors. He also pulled out a bottle of Trump Ice and chugged it down in one go- A world record speed. "Now I'm really just chilling..." Java stated. "In Cedar Rapids." Hillary Clinton continued.

Everyone put Rob down as Java aimed his scissors at the conscious Robarate's uncircumcised genitalia. He started to cut it wide open and rip it off. Blood began streaming down his genitalia as Rob screamed in agony. Rob's penis was erect, causing more and more blood to flow out. At this point, the blood was streaming out much like a sprinkler; it was spraying everywhere. Rob's penis began to have erectile dysfunction as the spongy tissue was beginning to lapse out of the cuts they made around his foreskin. Java took his scissors and started cutting out the spongy tissue and placing it into a jar so the muscle could rot. They covered Rob's genital in dirty, unsanitary rags contaminated with syphilis.

Robarate's Genitals were starting to collapse into pieces. Obvious British Structural Integrity Failure. Java then took the jar and shoved it into his mouth and swallowed it down where it would be sent to Rabbid Hell. Java the wheeled the table out of the senate and near the Trump Hole, which thousands of people, both Rabbids and Rabbid Hunters, watched. Java then took Robarate by the ankles and hammer threw him into the whole, where on impact with the other side of the hole, Rabarate's body fell apart into shards. Simple British Biology Structural Integrity Failure. Java then laughed and then sniped all of the Rabbids in the stands watching.

Fucking Java Fucking Got His Nuclear Fucking Warhead And Fucking Bombed The Hole Fucking Slobarate McGrease Was Down In Fucking Rip Robarate Fucking. Fucking Java Fucking Kills Fucking All The Fucking Rabbids The Fucking END.


End file.
